Secreto, Voto Negro
by FumeiSama
Summary: Ella es un ángel, su amor, una humana. La caja del tabú fue abierta; la fruta prohibida, degustada. Sacrificándolo todo por un amor imperdonable, entregó lo más preciado para ella. *SasuxSakuxHinaxNaru, AU, Ooc*


**Disclaimer:**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto. Esto es para fans de una servidora ^^. La canción **Himitsu ~Kuro no Chikai~** tampoco es mía. Me base en ella para hacer esta historia. ¡No es mía, pero ojalá lo fuese!

**Advertencias:** Estas parejas van a ser realmente ligeras: SakuHina, NaruHina, SasuSaku. Muerte de los personajes, lime, la autora se echó a llorar al escribir esta historia T_T

**Personajes que aparecen:**Sakura, Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke.

**Resumen:** Ella es un ángel, su amor, una humana. La caja del tabú fue abierta; la fruta prohibida, degustada. Sacrificándolo todo por un amor imperdonable, entregó lo más preciado para ella. *SasuxSakuxHinaxNaru*

* * *

><p>El sol ofrecía sus últimos y calurosos rayos a la ciudad de Konoha, bañándolo todo delicadamente en destellos naranjas.<p>

Y allí, vagando sola, triste y perdida, se encontraba un ángel de cortos cabellos color melocotón, verdes y cristalinos iris, y una piel tan blanca y pura como su mismo atuendo sagrado. Sus alas se movían elegantemente con cada paso, a pesar de estar caídas por la tristeza de la joven.

Cuánto dolor sentía aquel lamentable y hermoso ángel. Destinada a cuidar de los humanos sin poder amar a ninguno; aquel sentimiento que su Dios consideraba el más importante y valioso.

¡Sólo el imaginárselo de esa forma, remotamente, sentía un frustrante ardor!

Mientras así pensaba, en su desgracia, se encontró perdida repentinamente, por aquella ciudad media.

Unos hermosos, blancos y brillantes ojos llamaron su atención. Pelo azul oscuro, cayendo cual cascada por su espalda, perfectamente estilizado. Y como si de una señal se tratase, llevaba un vestido negro resaltando unos pechos de pálida claridad, contrastando con su ropa.

—"_¿Dónde vas? Pareces perdida, ¿te puedo ayudar?"_

Cálida mirada, dulce y melodiosa voz. Su mano enguantada tendiéndose hacia ella, tentándola a probar lo desconocido, el ángel agarró, sin saber del pecado que iba a cometer al enamorarse de la casta muchacha.

Aquellos ojos la cautivaron como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Con enrojecidas mejillas, pensamientos impropios de alguien de su raza, unos sentimientos desconocidos nacieron en ella.

El ángel bajaba todos los días a ver aquella humana, siendo algo desconocido para ella la causa de sus constantes visitas, pero alegrándose por estar con alguien tan dulce, tan amorosa y tan inocente.

Dándose la mano, como si fuese un juego cualquiera, jugando con los sentimientos del ángel, cuya mano escondía detrás de sí la manzana roja de la tentación, iniciaba una rítmica palpitación en ambos corazones.

Tanto tiempo juntas, sin saber los pensamientos ajenos; sin confesar las verdades; sin notar las lágrimas invisibles; sin poder resistirlo más, el ángel se confesó.

—"_Te quiero, aún si eres humana, aún si esto está mal."_

La muchacha de ojos blancos, Hinata, empujó al ángel, alejándola de ella. Sus manos rozaron sus labios temblorosos, llorando y lamentando su situación.

Ella ya estaba prometida con su primo. No podía negar aquel compromiso por un ángel, y menos, por otra mujer.

—"_No podemos. Es pecado."_

El corazón del ángel sufrió demasiado aquella respuesta. Cegada por amor, impulsada por tal emoción, Sakura, el ángel, rechazó su posesión más preciada.

Apuntó el arma divina, semejante a un revólver, a su corazón y… disparó.

¿Qué posesión era tan envidiada por cualquiera?

Esas eran sus alas, de las que ahora sólo quedaba una solitaria pluma blanca ante los pies de Hinata. Pluma que guardaría siempre en su pecho.

El día de la boda entre los primos se acercaba. Sakura no había vuelto a aparecer: había desaparecido para siempre de su vida.

Deshaciéndose en halagos ante su vestido negro de boda, Hinata se encontraba rodeaba por sus parientes.

Encontrándose algo mareada, regresó al lugar de sagrado juramento donde todo comenzó. Las memorias volvieron, agolpándose en su mente, mareándola más de lo que estaba, no obstante, deleitándose con la enfermiza sensación producida por los recuerdos.

De entre los árboles, alguien vestido del color de la noche, conjuntado con la novia, se presentó con una sonrisa radiante ante ella.

Los ojos celestes del joven rubio, se toparon con los de Hinata, intentando recordar a quién pertenecía esa mirada tan familiar.

—"_Sak…"_

—"_Naruto."_

En el momento en que sus ojos blanquecinos se toparon con los del misterioso joven, la lamentable doncella quedó enamorada perdidamente.

Su mano enguantada tendiéndose hacia él, tentándola a probar lo desconocido, la novia agarró, sabiendo del pecado que iba a cometer al enamorarse extraño desconocido.

Aquel sentimiento ya no fue tan desconocido para Hinata, que traicionó su boda, sus principios, y entregó su inocencia a aquel encantador y apuesto joven.

Dándose la mano, cediendo ante la excitación, la fogosidad de ambos, cuyas manos escondían unas frutas, roja y negra, tentación y deseo respectivamente, iniciando así su unión física entre ambos cuerpos.

La pasión que aquel rubio sentía hacia la ex novia también se sentía familiar. Ya la habían abrazado así, ya la habían besado así, pero jamás nadie se había osado a tocarla como él hacía.

Se abrazó a él, entregándose por completo a sus caricias, sin notar las dos impactantes heridas en la espalda del chico de ojos azules.

Violando todos los santos juramentos hechos, Naruto creó un profundo lazo con aquella dulce chica, borrando los anteriores que había creado con su otra mitad, Sakura, eliminando todos los fragmentos restantes.

—"_Te quiero, Naruto."_

¡Cuánto tiempo esperó por esas palabras! Fundiéndose en un beso, completamente enfrascados en ello, no notaron los ojos azabaches que los observaban, ardiendo en rabia y celos.

Ellos habían pecado contra él, Dios. Pecar contra Dios era un crimen que no podía ser perdonado. Debían ser castigados. Y más si quien había pecado era Sakura, aquel solitario y apenado ángel que tanto amaba.

Dios se dispuso a juzgar aquella humana, que había arrebatado toda cordura a un ser divino, apuntando su santa pistola en su dirección.

Aquella bala plateada, impregnada en cólera celestial, atravesó el corazón de Hinata, abriéndose paso por su carne.

Cayendo al suelo, muerta, un charco de sangre manchaba su oscuro vestido, sus largos cabellos y restaba vida a aquellos ojos que el ángel tanto amaba, hasta que éstos dejaron de brillar por completo, cerrándose para siempre.

Naruto, más dolido que nunca, se tiró al suelo y agarró a su amada. Pero era tarde, estaba muerta y nada la traería de vuelta. Las lágrimas caían sobre aquel rostro pálido que tanto amaba besar.

"_Mi amada, tendida y fría._

_Pasaré toda mi vida a tu lado, como juré aquel día._

_Mi pecado contra Dios…_

_Todos mis actos de traición deberían ser pagados con mi muerte, _

_así que moriré por ti…_

_Creo, que ese es mi destino."_

Sakura y Naruto, la misma persona, desaparecieron para siempre, cediendo su otra ala, de la que únicamente quedó una solitaria pluma negra ante los ojos de la doncella, revivida por su sacrificio.

Hinata lloró su desgracia, lloró su egoísmo, lloró por su muerte.

Y Dios quedó impotente por segunda vez. No pudo evitar el pecado, no pudo evitar su desaparición.

Un ángel que cedió sus alas por amor.

Una novia que traicionó todo por amor.

Un Dios que sufrió una pérdida por amor.

El pecado fue cometido.

La fruta se pudrió.

Y el voto de amarse para siempre es válido hasta en el infierno.

—"_Hinata… realmente eras alguien especial para ellos."_

—"_Sasuke-sama… Sakura-san y Naruto-kun han…"_

—"_Sí. Lo sé…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Rincón de la autora:<strong>

¡Hola a todos! ¡Gracias por haber leído esta historia adaptada de una canción de Vocaloid!

Esto… A ver qué podría decir…

¡Oh, ya sé! ¡La canción es una pasada! Si os gustan las canciones en japonés, Vocaloid, o simplemente os ha picado la curiosidad, os la recomiendo ^^.

Himitsu ~Kuro no Chikai~ / Secreto ~Voto Negro~

Por cierto, ¿qué os pareció el fic? *_* Es que creo que me quedó bastante raro, porque decidí repetir algunas partes, usar palabras que nunca antes había usado (XD, creo que a partir de ahora haré como en este fic y las páginas de diccionarios de sinónimos y de definiciones) y probar a escribir mucho, mucho, mucho.

Gracias a un comentario que salió en mi fic de "Vuelve a mí" me entró la inspiración para realizar esto… Así que… gracias (^\\\^)

¡Hasta otra! ^^

PD- Hay otra versión de Kuro no Chikai que cantan Luka, Rin y Kaito… Es… es igual de hermosa ;_;


End file.
